Talk:Seddie/@comment-3508470-20130126152317/@comment-5115575-20130127142302
I wanted to get my kids interested in iCarly and get them to ship Seddie too, but I don't want them to feel the pain we all do :'( My reaction to iGoodbye was something like this: At first I was just watching excitedly and sadly the episode. I still couldn't believe it's ending, that I'm watching the last episode EVER of iCarly. When the phone call with Sam and Freddie came I was so excited to see how she reacts, but when Freddie changed the subject I just kept hoping a little we will get our closure later. Not even to be endgame, just one little f*cking CLOSURE. When the Creddie kiss came my reaction was screaming "F*CK F*CK F*CK F*CK F*CK F*CK" during the entire stupid kiss. It was the middle of the night and my parents might have heard me, but I didn't care. But after the Creddie kiss, when I saw how they acted after it I was like "Yay!" cuz this is NOT how you f*cking react to a kiss that means endgame. They were acting awkward, and to me it was a little like it meant nothing to them, or at least one of them, and it takes two for an endgame couple. TWO. Anyway, they just ignored it, so I was relieved. If Creddie WAS endgame they'd be like "I love you. I loved you all along, I'm just sorry it took me so long to figure that out..." "I love you too" and them smile or hug and maybe well Idk... Oh yeah! TELL SAM. But that didn't frucking happen. They ignored it awkwardly. They didn't even get closure too. When Freddie did the stupid hand thingy I was like WTF ?!?! When I watched it I missed the last 4 minutes so I didn't know what happened until the next day and I was hoping we got closure, but I knew we probably didn't. But I have to say, the montage was really beauiful and sad. I almost cried so many times in this episode. I really wish Sam would at least find out about the stupid pointless Creddie kiss. I spent the few hours later cursing on Tinychat xP I only slept for like 2 hours. I made a Seddie Forever ♥ shirt for iGoodbye and it all just seemed so useless. And then I also had to tell me Seddier sister the stupid news about the Creddie kiss. She was shocked and confused and sad and angry. But not as much as I still am, of course. I didn't cry after iGoodbye. I couldn't believe what happened, and it's kinda hard crying over something you can't belive just happened. But I was still so close to start crying like crazy. I needed to hit something so bad. Sometimes I still do lol :P Sometimes I find myself thinking about Seddie and almost crying.. Or breaking something. Or even trying to murder the air around me lol xP When I saw what Dan said I was a little relieved, but he can't say it was completely friendship. He put his hand on her hip! And if it was just friendship it could've been a kiss on the cheek. Now, I don't think they feel snything for each other, I think it was more like a test kiss, or in the moment kiss or something, Idk. And maybe Freddie was just excited Carly is kissing him cuz he used to have a huge obsessive crush about her. Idk. But Creddie is NOT frucking endgame. I really can't believe Dan anymore after all this. He said we'll get closure, but we didn't. I hate him :( He just tries to please everyone. Doesn't he see how it only makes everything worse??? Wow that was long